So Let That Be My Story
by Lindsey Weir
Summary: What if Blaine was the one who spied, instead of Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

The resounding sound of a frighteningly overused gavel caught Blaine's attention and snapped him back into reality.

"Ah, it's nice to know you're still with us," Wes smirked from his seat behind the council table. Ever since he had been elected to the council at the beginning of September, less than two months earlier, he had taken every opportunity to embarrass Blaine and lord his power over him. The same went for David, of course, who was also smirking at Blaine.

"Well, we can't expect him to pay attention for too long, can we, Wes?" David reasoned. "Blaine obviously has places he'd rather be."  
>Blaine managed to look put out by this suggestion, but he couldn't help but think that it was true. While he loved singing and he loved the brotherly camaraderie that the Warblers shared, sometimes he wished they would liven up a little bit. Especially during these god awful council meetings. Blaine regularly wanted to poke himself in the eyes during them, if only to add a little bit of excitement. Blaine's thoughts started to drift off a little bit as he heard Wes resume the speech he was previously given.<br>"So, I've managed to find out a bit earlier who our competition is going to be at Sectionals this year." Blaine perked up at this, because he was definitely interested in learning about their rivals for the upcoming competition. "We will be facing the Hipsters, a choir made up entirely of elderly people and..." Wes continued. He was interrupted however, by an outbreak of snorting laughter from the typically well mannered boys.  
>"Now now, don't laugh," David said. "They could be really talented." His attempt to rebuke the boys fell short, however, as he failed to keep his own grin off his face.<br>Wes chuckled a little bit at his best friend's amusement and attempted to announce the name of their other rival show choir once everyone had settled down. "We will also be up against the McKinley High New Directions, who last year.."  
>"Hold on," Blaine interjected with a smirk. "Did you say we're facing the Nude Erections?"<br>"No, Blaine," Wes sighed as everyone else howled with laughter. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I said we're up against the _New. Directions._ Who I've heard are quite good. They made it to Regionals last year, but they came in third against Vocal Adrenaline."  
>"Do you know anything specific about them?" David inquired.<br>"All I've heard is that they're very loose when they perform. Very energetic."  
>Blaine's interest was piqued when Wes said this, because Wes was describing New Directions as exactly what Blaine wished the Warblers to be. He was thinking that he wanted to learn more about this McKinley group, when he realized, "Hey, McKinley? Isn't that where Sam transferred to?"<br>A look of comprehension passed over Wes and David's faces and there were murmurs of assent across the room. "You're right, Blaine. I should call Sam later and see if he knows anything about them," Wes said.  
>Or, I could go scope them out myself, Blaine thought. After all, New Directions sounded like an interesting glee club, and Blaine was intrigued by the idea of seeing them in person before having to face them at Sectionals.<br>So, Blaine decided that after school, he was going to go check out the New Directions. McKinley wasn't far from Dalton. In fact, it was where Blaine would have attended if he had chosen to go to public school. However, after he was bullied incessantly at the middle school in his old town, his parents had thought Dalton to be the better option.  
>Blaine was also curious to see the school where his friend and former classmate Sam Evans now attended, after he had been forced to transfer due to his parents' financial issues. Blaine's thoughts remained focused on his planned trip to McKinley for the remainder of the Warbler meeting, and he was quick to rush out of the room as soon as Wes smugly banged his gavel and announced, "Meeting adjourned."<br>Blaine smiled to himself as he climbed into his car, excited to get a glimpse at a glee club with a different dynamic than his own.


	2. Chapter 2

As Blaine pulled into the McKinley High parking lot, he was internally debating with himself about what would be the best way to go about this espionage mission. He swung his car into an empty space and decided that he was just going to lay low for now, and try his hardest not to get noticed by any of the New Directions.  
>As he prepared to exit his car, he silently cursed himself for rushing out of Dalton and not changing out of his uniform. He stripped off his blazer and tie, hoping that his simple white collared shirt and slacks would be enough to help him blend in long enough to reach the auditorium, which is where he assumed the New Directions would be performing.<br>He began his stroll toward the entrance of the high school, and became nervous as he neared the doors. He knew it was ridiculous, they had no way of knowing he attended Dalton, but he still couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he got caught spying. Blaine stalled a little bit outside the entrance to the school, but finally decided to just suck it up and go inside. He wandered around for some time before eventually seeing a sign for the "April Rhodes Civic Pavilion." He figured that sounded promising, since he had yet to glimpse a sign for an auditorium.  
>He crept into the room and made sure to hide in the back out of sight of the group he was onstage. Once he had settled into a place that was well hidden, but also provided him with a decent view of the stage, he surveyed what was around him. He saw a small group of kids dressed in white, getting ready to perform. He couldn't help but notice that the group appeared to be too small, and sure enough, when he counted, there were only eleven members to the club.<br>_Huh, _he thought, _we won't have to worry about this club at all if they're one member short. _However, Blaine's feelings of confidence disappeared when the group began to sing. He knew that if New Directions was able to find a twelfth member in time, then the Warblers could be in serious trouble. Because although the girl singing, a pretty Asian girl, didn't have the strongest voice, and the same went for the extremely tall boy who took over for her, their chemistry was undeniable. Blaine could tell just by looking at the way they were standing and singing onstage, that the group was entirely comfortable with one another. And although the number they were doing, "One of Us", may not have been the ideal choice for each of them, they suffered through it because despite the fact that they may not agree with the faith expressed in the song, they each had faith in each other. Blaine marveled at the unspoken and clearly evident love between the kids performing in front of him, and was completely entranced by them.

However, he happened to be especially drawn to one boy in particular. For one thing, he was gorgeous. He had skin that looked to be made of porcelain and his eyes were the most beautiful color Blaine had ever seen. But that was not all that drew Blaine to him. While he was certainly attractive, Blaine was more intrigued by the fact that his skin wasn't the only thing that appeared to be fragile. There was a clear trace of sadness in his beautiful eyes, and Blaine couldn't help but wonder what had caused it. He found himself getting lost in thoughts and inferences about the boy, long after the performance had ended.

Once New Directions stopped singing, Blaine watched some of them embrace, and couldn't help but observe that the boy he had been thinking about received the most hugs. Blaine quickly got his bearings after the glee club walked off the stage, and hurried out of the auditorium, eager to get back to his car and avoid getting caught. Once he was safely out of the building and on his way back to Dalton, he let his thoughts travel back to the McKinley boy with such pain in his eyes that Blaine wondered why nobody seemed to be more worried about him during the performance. His mind was currently filling up with questions and thoughts about the boy he knew nothing about, but he did know one thing for sure. He wanted to get to know that boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I just want to say thank you all for reading this! It is so fun to write! Reviews and alerts make me super happy, and if you want to contact me, feel free to do so on my tumblr. (It's in my bio.) Oh, and from now on, this story will probably be alternating between Kurt and Blaine's point of view. Also I realized that I've been forgetting disclaimers...oops. Welp, here's chapter three !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Darren Criss would have played Finn.  
><strong>

When Blaine got back to Dalton, he quickly made his way to his dorm room, feeling relieved when he managed to avoid Wes and David because he knew they would want to know why he had rushed out after the Warbler meeting. His relief was short lived, however, as waiting for him in his dorm room when he returned were none other than the two Warblers.  
>"Hiya Blainey," Wes said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Where ya been?"<br>"I was just, um, in the library studying. I have a big French test coming up. How did you guys even get in here?"  
>"We have our ways," David replied with a smile that both amused and terrified Blaine. "But more importantly, why are you lying to us?"<br>"What?" Blaine said. "I'm not lying."  
>"We saw you drive away Blaine," Wes accused.<br>"Yeah, and I'm in your French class," David added. "And we had a test today."  
>"Oh shit, I knew I should have studied earlier," Blaine said, attempting to deflect the accusations.<br>"Blaine, where did you drive off to?" Wes asked, more insistent now. "I highly recommend you tell me, or I'll tell Jeff about how you used to have a crush on him because he vaguely reminded you of Tom Felton."  
>"You wouldn't," Blaine said, narrowing his eyes.<br>"He would," David assured. "Seriously, Blaine, just tell us where you went. "What's the big deal, did you have a date?"  
>"Because you know you could tell us if you did. We'd be happy for you," Wes stated, suddenly sentimental.<br>"God, no, you guys. I did not have a date. I, uh, I went to McKinley," Blaine admitted.  
>"To spy?" David asked, somewhat rhetorically.<br>"That's genius!" Wes exclaimed. "What did you find out?"  
>Blaine, taken aback a bit by his friend's enthusiasm about his mission, took a moment to respond. "Wow, I thought you'd be mad," he said. "I didn't find out much, but they did only have eleven members performing. They were really good, though. A lot of emotion in the performance."<br>"Damn, that's what I was worried about," Wes said. "But the eleven members thing, that's awesome. That means we may only have to compete against the Hipsters, who frankly, I don't think will be much competition."  
>Blaine nodded his head, since he was in agreement with Wes. "Since you guys liked my idea to spy though, I think the three of us should go back in a couple weeks, just in case they manage to find a twelfth member."<br>"I'm down for that," David said excitedly. "It'll give me a chance to try out my new night vision goggles."  
>"David, we're going to be spying indoors, during the <em>day time.<em>" Blaine said.  
>"Oh, well then, never mind. I still wanna go though!" He said, though looked mildly less thrilled than he had seconds before.<br>"So it's decided then," Wes said. "We're all going to back to spy on McKinley together." 

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, as Halloween approached, the boys decided they had given New Directions a sufficient amount of time to find a new member, and that the time had come for them to make another spying venture.<p>

After school, they piled into Blaine's car, since he knew the way to McKinley, and headed out on their mission. They hadn't bothered to change out of their Dalton uniforms, since Blaine had reported that on his previous mission, he had not encountered any students on his way from the entrance of the school to the auditorium. They all marveled at McKinley's complete lack of security, and noted how a mission like theirs would never be possible at Dalton, with its identification systems and gated borders.

The three Warblers crossed the threshold into the auditorium and took refuge in the same spot Blaine had occupied during his last visit. They then watched as New Directions came onto the stage dressed in full costume.

"Oh my god, I think they're doing Rocky Horror!" David exclaimed, quietly, so as not to give away their position.

Simultaneously, Wes muttered, "Well it looks like they got their twelfth member."

It was Blaine who got the others' attention, however, when after resisting the urge to shout and risk them being discovered, he punched each of his friends on the arm and whispered, "Holy shit, look who's playing Rocky."

Wes and David quickly trained their eyes on the blonde boy wearing a tight gold outfit. "Oh. My. God," They said simultaneously, as recognition dawned on them. "It's Sam."

"In glee club," Blaine added. "I never thought I'd see the day he sang in public, let alone played _Rocky _in Rocky Horror. This is just too good," he said. All three boys were now doubled over in silent laughter, baffled at the sight of their friend in tight gold shorts.

The music started up then, and Blaine realized they were going to be performing "Time Warp." Blaine loved that song and he was excited to see how New Directions would handle it. He was pleasantly surprised when Riff Raff started the song and was delightfully creepy. He was even more excited when he noticed Riff Raff's eyes, and realized that he was the boy he been drawn to during his last visit.

_Wow, _Blaine thought. _He's really talented. _So, while his two friends' eyes were completely focused on watching Sam in amusement the whole time, Blaine's eyes followed the captivating boy playing Riff Raff. Of course, Blaine was more than a little peeved when the majority of Riff Raff's lines went to the sub par apparent lead singer playing Brad that Blaine remembered from his last visit to McKinley.

As the performance drew to a close, Blaine found himself wondering more and more about the fantastically talented boy that he couldn't take his eyes off of the entire time. Wes however, had other things on his mind, and whispered to Blaine and David, "This is just too good not to say anything about. I don't even care if they find out we were spying." Blaine and David both just shrugged in response, as they didn't really care either, and they would love to see the look on Sam's face when they called him out. So, Wes dragged the other two to their feet and called out, "Looking good, Evans!"

They then watched as Sam's brow furrowed, and then his face lit up with recognition before he blushed furiously. "Um, hey guys," he said, and the three Warblers took that as their cue to saunter down the aisle towards the stage. "What brings you here?" Sam asked, still looking supremely uncomfortable.

All three boys smirked back, and Blaine responded, attempting to be polite, "We were just in the neighborhood."

Wes and David, however, didn't care much for politeness, and immediately burst out laughing, choking out, "Dude, you look ridiculous."

Sam looked on at them with a loving scowl, and said, "What, gold's not my color?"

"You could say that," David responded. "And neither is yellow."

At this, Blaine lost his cool and joined his friends in their laughter. "Seriously, man, why the hell would you dye your hair that color? What did you use to do it, lemon juice?" he joked. Sam blanched, and Blaine gasped through his laughter, "Oh my god, you did. That is priceless."

Sam opened his mouth to respond, when he was cut off by the voice of one of his fellow glee club members, who had all been standing around in confusion. "HA! I KNEW YOU DYED YOUR HAIR!" the voice proclaimed, and Blaine looked around and realized that the voice had come from the boy who played Riff Raff.  
>"Dammit," Sam muttered. "Yes, fine Kurt, you were right. I dyed my hair before I came here. Are you happy now?"<br>"No," the boy, apparently named Kurt, retorted. "I am actually incredibly scared for you because before I was led to believe that you had been born with such unfortunate hair. But now that I'm aware that you inflicted such pain onto yourself, I am truly worried for your sanity."  
>All three of the Warblers chuckled at this, prompting Kurt to look over at them. After seeing the way Kurt scanned his eyes over each of them appreciatively before turning back to the New Directions, Blaine decided that this coupled with the passionate way Kurt had talked about haircare meant there was a good chance that Kurt could play for his team.<br>Blaine didn't know why he was so excited about this new revelation. After all, he hadn't even properly met the guy and he knew next to nothing about him. He just knew that there was some sort of instant attraction to Kurt, even when he was dressed up in his creepy Riff Raff costume. He was about to make a move to introduce himself to New Directions when he was interrupted by an incredibly short girl whom he assumed was playing Janet.  
>"Excuse me, but have any of you noticed what these gentlemen are wearing? They are wearing the Dalton Academy uniforms. Otherwise known as the home of the Warblers, our competition at Sectionals. It is obvious that these boys are spies. SPIES!"<br>"Calm down Rachel," Sam said. "Yes, these guys are from Dalton, but they're my friends. I used to go there."  
>"While that's all well and good," Rachel said. "They still sat in on a closed rehearsal, uninvited."<br>"She has a point," Blaine conceded. "We were kind of spying, Sam. We're really sorry though. Maybe we could make it up to you guys, and get to know you all a little better."  
>"Oh, I'd certainly like to get know you better," a Latina girl dressed as Columbia said from the back. New Directions chuckled at this comment, but Wes and David howled with laughter and Blaine felt himself start to blush.<br>"You know," Sam said, brushing off the previous comment. "I'm having a Halloween party this weekend that I was actually planning on inviting you guys to. That could be the perfect place to get over this whole thing."  
>"Sure, "Wes answered for all of them. "You know we're always up for a party," while he winked at the Latina girl who had made the suggestive comment towards Blaine.<br>Blaine, meanwhile, felt his stomach flutter at the possibility of finally meeting the boy who had been occupying the majority of his thoughts recently.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to admit, he was excited about Sam's party. He loved every opportunity to get dressed up, and also loved hanging out with his friends. Okay, so maybe he had other reasons to be excited too. While all three of the Warblers that had visited the auditorium today were attractive, the one who had apologized to the New Directions for spying had really caught Kurt's eye. He looked so dapper and put together, and Kurt thought he was extremely hot. Plus, he couldn't help but notice just how loudly the guy's fellow Warblers had laughed after Santana's comment. Kurt knew it probably meant nothing; that a guy like him wouldn't be gay, but he couldn't help but hope, after everything with Finn, and then Sam, had turned out to be a disaster. His hope was dashed a bit though, by Kurt's belief that even if the hot Warbler was gay, he would never be into someone like Kurt.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in so long ! I had a busy summer, and to be honest I kind of forgot about it. But alas, this story was going to be _much _longer, but my heart just wasn't in it anymore, and I wanted to wrap it up somehow. If you have any feedback, review or contact me on tumblr.. I'm over there a lot more than I'm here ! **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. If it was, Blaine would be a senior. **

* * *

><p>"Please Kurt, do it for me."<p>

"No, I refuse."

"Come on, please. We'll match!"

"Cedes, I said no. I will not dress up as Superman. And I really don't understand why you want to dress up as Wonder Woman so badly."

"Wonder Woman is a badass, just like me," Mercedes explained. "I can relate to her. Plus, after owning that transvestite costume, I feel like I can pull this off. I'm going to wear tights of course, though. I wouldn't want to show off too much leg."

"Is that really the only reason you want to go to the party as her?" Kurt pressed, having a feeling there was more to Mercedes' story.

"Yes," Mercedes said, indignantly. "Well," she conceded, "I may have thought that Sam's Warbler friends were pretty hot, and I think the Wonder Woman costume could impress him."

"Ah," Kurt said. "So now I know the real reason. I have to agree with you though, they were very good looking, and- wait a second. Did you say 'him'? As in, there's a certain Warbler you have your eye on?"

Mercedes blushed, and trained her eyes downwards. "I may have taken an interest in the shorter one, the one who apologized," she said, raising her eyes to look at Kurt. "He was just so dapper and adorable. He seemed like a gentleman. A guy like him could make a good boyfriend. That is, if Santana doesn't get to him first."

_Oh_, Kurt thought. _If Mercedes didn't notice anything different about Warbler guy, then there is a very slim chance that he's gay. _"Yeah, Santana was definitely about to sink her claws into him. He didn't seem too interested though," Kurt said.  
>"<p>

That's what I thought too," Mercedes said. "So maybe he'll be interested in me once he sees me in this costume."

"Mercedes, you know that you don't have to wear stuff like that to get guys to like you, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt. I know that. But it's Halloween, and I figure it can't hurt. So please, dress up as Superman with me. Because we're going to the party together, and I know you don't want clash with me when we walk in."  
>Kurt shuddered, and finally relented. "Fine," he sighed. "But next year, I'm picking the costumes."<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, we have to go," Blaine insisted, calling to Wes and David from the hallway.<p>

The two boys finally came barreling out of the dorm room they shared and into the hallway. Blaine took in their appearance and immediately began to laugh. "Your hair looks ridiculous," he choked out.

Wes looked appalled. "You can't seriously be making fun of us right now, considering it was at your insistence that we even wore these costumes."

Blaine smirked. "When I told you guys to dress as the Weasley twins, I didn't mean that you had to go all out and spray paint your hair orange. You two do not have the right complexions to be gingers."

"Well, whatever. It's done now. Let's go." David said, heading downstairs for the lobby of their dorm.

Blaine and Wes moved to follow him, but Wes, unwilling to let the subject drop, argued, "Your scar looks pretty ridiculous too, Blaine."

Blaine gave him a questioning look and argued, "You drew it."

"Oh yeah," Wes said, disappointed, and David chuckled.

The three boys reached the lobby and made their way outside to David's car. They piled in, Blaine in the back of course, since Wes and David couldn't be separated even in car seating.

Blaine hated sitting in the back and was irritated until Wes chose a radio station. Blaine cheered as Katy Perry's Teenage Dream came drifting through the speakers, and quickly began to sing along. He took a break from belting out the lyrics to suggest, "Maybe we should do this song for one of the Warblers' impromptu performances.

"Yeah, good luck getting that past the council," David scoffed.

"You guys are two thirds of the council, Blaine said, confused.

"Exactly," Wes smirked.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes arrived to the party in Kurt's Navigator while Kurt was still complaining about his costume. "I look worse than Matt Stone at the Oscars," he whined.<p>

"Aw, shut up Kurt. No you don't, he was dressed in drag. You look all kinds of hot in that outfit."

"Yeah, but it's just the glee kids and those three Warblers. No one's even going to notice if I look hot," he said as he and Mercedes made their way to Sam's front door.

"Kurt, you'll find someone eventually. Now do I look hot enough to steal that Warbler away from Santana?"

"Of course you do Cedes," Kurt laughed. "Santana doesn't stand a chance."  
>Mercedes giggled just as the door swung open to reveal Sam. Sam, who was painted completely blue.<p>

"Oh dear God," Kurt said, laughing hysterically. "You're one of the Avatar people."

"Please tell me that you made Quinn do this as well," Mercedes said.

"He did," Quinn sighed, coming into their view and putting an arm around Sam's waist. Even painted completely blue, she still looked stunning.

"You two really are so damn charming," Santana said from behind Kurt and Mercedes as she and Brittany approached the doorway.

"Well Santana, your costume is certainly... predictable," Quinn said, eyebrows raised.

Kurt turned around to see Santana decked out in what had to be the world's shortest nurse costume ever made. He then took in Brittany dressed as Catwoman, and even he had to admit she looked hot.

"Well with those hot Warbler friends of Sam's coming tonight, I had to dress to impress," Santana said with a devious glint in her eye.

"I just dressed this way to match Lord Tubbington," Brittany said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and moved farther into Sam's foyer to chat, so that they weren't blocking the doorway anymore. The rest of New Directions was spread around the living room, which the foyer opened directly into. Mike and Tina were, as usual, making out on the couch dressed as some generic couple. Puck was dressed as a rock star, and fittingly, playing Rock Band with Rachel and Finn who were dressed as Melchior and Wendla from Spring Awakening.  
><em>Huh, <em>Kurt thought, _I'll have to ask her how she got Finn to agree to that. _  
>Artie had wheeled himself into the foyer, reusing his Dr. Scott costume from Rocky Horror, as soon as he heard Brittany arrive, and the two were now following in Mike and Tina's footsteps.<p>

To distract Santana from glaring at the couple, Sam said, "So Santana, you thought my friends from Dalton were hot?"

"Oh most definitely," she answered.

"They would love that," Sam said, smiling. "I mean Wes and David both have girlfriends, but they'd probably still be excited to hear you find them attractive."

"Are Wes and David the ones that are pretty much attached at the hip?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, we've all questioned their relationship to each other at some point, but they have both do seem to really like their girlfriends."

"So, if they're taken, what about the other one? The shorter one," Santana wondered.

Kurt noticed Mercedes perk up next to him at the mention of the third Warbler, and couldn't help but be interested himself. After all, he was gorgeous and there was just something about him that Kurt felt drawn to.

"Oh, you mean Blaine? He's-" Sam began, but was cut off by a voice in the open doorway.

"What about Blaine?" the Warbler himself asked with a charming smile.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Wes and David yelled from behind Blaine, pushing him through the doorway and into the house.

While New Directions looked a little alarmed, Sam ran over to hug each of his friends in greeting. "Dude, I can't believe Blaine got you to dress up like Fred Weasley," Sam said to Wes.

"No, I'm George. David's Fred." Wes replied.

"Nice try, you've got an F on your shirt, dumbass," Blaine said sarcastically, causing Sam and David to burst into laughter and high five him.

"Dammit Blaine, you suck."

Just as David looked like he was about to make a crude joke, Blaine interrupted, turning to address New Directions. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Blaine Anderson,"

"Ah, the manners come out," Wes mumbled.

"And the Weasley Twins are Wes and David," Blaine finished, glaring at Wes.  
>David and Wes both waved at New Directions, and said simultaneously, "How do you do?"<p>

"Wow that's just creepy," Kurt commented.

"You'll get used to it," Sam said. "I should go around and say who everyone is, so that everyone knows each other. Okay, uh, this is Quinn," he started, gesturing to Quinn, whom he had his arm around.

"Oh, _this _is Quinn?" Blaine said, suggestively, eliciting a few laughs from everyone, including Quinn herself.

Sam gave him a pointed look and continued, turning around to face the living room, "As I was saying, the couple making out on the couch over their is Mike and Tina. Don't expect to hear much from them all night. Playing Rock Band is Rachel, Finn and Puck. Puck's the one with the mohawk; Finn's the frankenteen."

He then turned back around to face the foyer and pointed to where Artie and Brittany were sitting. "This is Artie and Brittany, and standing next to them, and I'm sure you remember her, Blaine, is Santana." At this introduction, Santana winked and Blaine blushed. Sam ignored this and resumed his introductions, looking in Kurt's direction, "These two are Mercedes and Kurt. Oh, I like your costumes by the way guys," he said to them. "I didn't get to tell you earlier since you immediately began making fun of mine." Kurt laughed at this, the intention of the comment completely lost on him.

Since all the introductions had been made, the group began to disperse. Artie, Brittany, and Santana moved to the living room to watch the game of Rock Band, and Quinn and Sam went into the kitchen to prepare snacks, leaving the three Warblers in the foyer with Mercedes and Kurt.

"So," Kurt said awkwardly. "While I do admire your costume choice, I don't know why you chose to spray paint your hair orange. It's not really your color," he directed at Wes and David.

"That is exactly what I said," Blaine agreed. "But I couldn't really complain, considering I made them wear the costumes." It was at this point that Kurt and Mercedes really took in Blaine's appearance. He had nailed the Harry Potter costume down to a tee, wearing a sweater with a gold and red tie underneath. A lightning bolt was drawn on his head in the exact place it should have been.

"So, I take it you're a fan of the series," Kurt said.

"You could say that," Blaine smirked, causing butterflies to flutter in Kurt's stomach.

"He's obsessed," David corrected.

"Ooh, a Harry Potter nerd," Mercedes said slyly. "Kurt, maybe now someone will get your weird references."

"They're not weird if you just read the books!" Kurt burst out. "Sorry," he said.

"I'm just a little defensive about Harry Potter."

"Dude, Blaine is the exact same way," Wes said, reassuringly.

"Seriously, he has a problem," David added.

Mercedes giggled and looked coyly at Blaine. She then reached for his hand, causing Kurt to marvel at just how blatantly she was flirting, and said "What does your hand say?"

Kurt snapped out of his silent jealousy, immediately said, "Please tell me it says 'I must not tell lies'!"

"It totally does!" Blaine said with a huge smile as he gently snatched his hand away from Mercedes to high five Kurt. Kurt glowed at the contact and tried to ignore the crestfallen look on Mercedes' face.

Wes and David shared a look as they could tell that their friend was interested in Kurt, and were optimistic that Kurt could feel the same way.

"I actually have some pictures of my trip to the Wizarding World this summer if you wanna see them," Blaine said to Kurt.

"Oh, definitely," Kurt clapped his hands. "Let's go sit on the couch and look at them." Blaine followed Kurt to the couch in the living room, and Wes and David noticed the way Blaine ran his eyes appreciatively over Kurt's body.

"Come into the kitchen with us," Wes said to Mercedes, noticing that she looked a little rejected, probably because her friend had left her.

"Alright," she nodded.

* * *

><p>Sam looked up from where he was dumping some chips into a bowl to see Wes and David entering the kitchen with Mercedes in tow.<p>

"We've made a new friend," Wes said happily, slinging an arm around Mercedes. Mercedes' face told a different story though, as Sam thought she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What have you done to her?" Sam asked, exasperatedly.

"Nothing," David said, innocently. "Her friend left her so we rescued her."

"Where did Kurt go?" Quinn asked from where she had stood previously unnoticed at the counter.

"Oh, he ran off with Blaine," Wes said, with an unreadable tone in his voice.

"Yeah, they went to 'look at some pictures'" David added, suggestively, using air quotes.

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised. "Already?"

"What do you mean, already?" Mercedes inquired.

"I'm just surprised that Blaine would be so forward. He's not usually like that. Although I guess I should be happy that he's finally gotten some game."

"Ha!" Quinn said. "I knew he was totally checking Kurt out earlier. I mean, who could blame him? Kurt's costume _was_ really... flattering," she finished, giggling.

"Wait, Blaine checking _Kurt _out?" Mercedes asked. "Am I missing something?"

"Come on, Mercedes," David said. "Don't tell me you missed the obvious flirting back there."

"Sorry?" Mercedes said, incredibly still not catching on, or at least not wanting to.

"Blaine's gay," Sam said, as if was the most obvious revelation in the world.

"And apparently, he's interested in Kurt," he added, looking at Wes and David.

"But if I know these two, they're probably exaggerating. After all, having lived with Blaine for two years, I think I know his dating patterns, and he is never this outgoing."

"I just can't believe he's gay," Mercedes said, looking slightly upset.

"Aw, Mercedes, did you like him?" Quinn asked, sympathetically.

"Oh, this is priceless!" Wes said, showing no empathy at all. "Wait until the guys hear about this."

"Why is it that every girl Blaine meets falls in love with him?" Sam wondered.

"It's because he's so dapper," David theorized.

"So, you really think he likes Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Did you _see _the way he was looking at him?" the others said incredulously.

* * *

><p>Kurt inched a little closer to Blaine as he began explaining yet another amazing photo from his trip to Orlando.<p>

"I still can't believe you practically got to be in Hogwarts. I would have spontaneously combusted," Kurt said, not caring that his jealousy was blatant.

"It felt so surreal," Blaine responded. "I couldn't quite take in all of my surroundings."

"I also can't believe Sam never told me he had a friend who was this into Harry Potter. I would have demanded we met earlier."

"I can't believe Sam didn't tell me he had a friend who was this cute."  
>Kurt merely stared back at him, dumbfounded. "Wh-What?"<p>

"I'm sorry, was that too forward?" Blaine said quickly, trying to repair the damage he thought he had done. "I'm not usually like that, I swear."

"No, no. It's fine," Kurt reassured him. "I'm just not used to it. And my friend, Mercedes... she's interested in you."

"Well, I'm interested in _you._" Blaine said, while searching Kurt's face for his reaction to the statement. When Kurt seemed to appreciate what he said, Blaine slowly began to lean forward, before pausing to ask, "Is this-?"

He was cut off by the feel of Kurt's hands gripping his tie and pulling him forward, into a searing kiss. Blaine began to respond immediately, cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand and moving his lips to match Kurt's. Kurt's mouth parted slightly, and Blaine slipped his tongue in slowly, as if asking for permission. Kurt seemed to have no problem with this, and responded in kind, their tongues beginning a battle for dominance. Blaine's hands began to roam down Kurt's back, under his cape, and they carried on, lost in each other, until they heard a slight cough. They reluctantly broke apart, and Blaine's eyes opened to see Wes and David staring at him and Kurt with shocked looks on their faces. Right behind, with similar expressions were Sam, Mercedes, and Quinn.

"Damn, Blaine," Sam spoke up. "You didn't waste any time."

"I uh.." Blaine sputtered.

"Relax," David said. "We're not judging you."

"Well, maybe a little. But only because we didn't know you had it in you," Wes added.

"Same goes for you, Kurt," Quinn said.

Kurt blushed and looked at Mercedes. "Look, Cedes. I'm really sorry," he started.

"Don't be Kurt, it's fine," she said, with a sort of sad smile on her face.

Kurt looked at her gratefully, only to become distracted by Blaine saying, "Well, I'm sufficiently embarrassed. Do you want to go for a walk, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, wanting to be away from his friends' scrutinizing gazes for a while. Blaine stood up and extended his hand, beaming when Kurt took it and followed him into the foyer and out into the cool autumn air.


End file.
